A Jaqueta E O Que Se Pode Fazer Com Ela
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Desafio II - Ele já havia percebido que sempre que estava vestido com aquela jaqueta de couro Jared o olhava diferente. Ele custava a decorar as falas ou fazer as cenas perfeitamente. E agora entendia o por que. PWP - Padackles. Para Empty again


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**A Jaqueta E O Que Se Pode Fazer Com Ela**

* * *

**Título:** A Jaqueta E O Que Se Pode Fazer Com Ela – Ou Sem Ela  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance/Humor  
**Classificação:** M / 18+ / NC-17 / (Na realidade sexo, _entre dois homens,_ mais que explicito. Se não gosta do gênero, **não leia**!)  
**Summary: **Ele já havia percebido que sempre que estava vestido com aquela jaqueta de couro Jared o olhava diferente. Ele custava a decorar as falas ou fazer as cenas perfeitamente. E agora entendia o por que.

**P.S.: **Mais um desafio proposto pela Empty.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Estava tentando ao máximo se concentrar em suas falas, mas Jensen não estava ajudando-o. Jared nunca havia falado sobre a coisa que lhe dava calafrios durante as filmagens, quando eles estavam no set ou quando eles estavam em casa mesmo: aquela bendita jaqueta de _Dean Winchester_ que Jensen usava para fazer seu personagem.

Sempre que Jensen começava a decorar suas falas, ele colocava aquela jaqueta. Ele sempre falava que era por que conseguia entrar no personagem e pensar como tal, mas vê-lo andar de um lado para o outro, vestindo somente aquela jaqueta e uma boxer branca não estava deixando que ele, Jared decorasse as próprias falas.

- Jensen poderia parar? – Jared perguntou colocando seu script sobre a cama e olhando o loiro olhá-lo e levantar uma das sobrancelhas, bem ao estilo Dean.

- Parar com o quê, Jared? – Jensen perguntou mantendo o olhar e formando o sorriso que Dean usava em seus lábios.

- Com isso, de ficar andando de um lado para o outro. Não consigo prestar atenção no _meu_ script. – Jared esbravejou levantando o próprio script e mostrando a Jensen.

- Bom, isso quer dizer que você não está prestando atenção neles, e sim em mim! – Jensen tinha aquele tom de voz, que casava com a jaqueta que estava usando, mas rolou os olhos. Viu Jensen olhar o próprio corpo e sorriu novamente a maneira Dean - Estar com pouca roupa te incomoda? – Jensen perguntou olhando para Jared, que não se conteve e sorriu.

- Nem um pouco... – Jared respondeu vendo que o olhar de Jensen se tornou inquisitivo e prosseguiu - Mas essa jaqueta, sim!

Foi então que o sorriso de Jensen se tornou maior. Ele já havia percebido que sempre que estava vestido com aquela jaqueta de couro, Jared o olhava diferente. Ele custava a decorar as falas ou fazer as cenas perfeitamente. E agora entendia o porquê.

- Você não gosta dela? – Jensen perguntou fingindo-se de inocente.

- Jen, é totalmente o contrário! – Jared explicou, olhando nos olhos de Jensen. Adorava quando ele não entendia as coisas. Ou achava que não entendia. – Eu fico com vontade de pegar você e...

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, viu Jensen subir na cama, largando o script e tomando seus lábios em um beijo quente e luxurioso. Não eram poucas as vezes que Jensen ficava daquela forma, e sempre adorava quando acontecia, mas naquele momento tinha um _quê_ diferente.

A jaqueta de couro que Jensen usava entrava em contato com a sua pele nua, e era boa aquela sensação. Jensen estava possessivo. Ditava como queria o beijo. E foi então que Jared percebeu: aquele que estava na cama era Dean, e não Jensen. Aquilo seria interessante.

- Então você gosta dela. – Jensen disse com sua voz escorregada de malícia. Jared olhava para ele e tentava encontrar algum vestígio de Jensen, mas era quase imperceptível.

Porque Jensen era totalmente ao contrário de Dean. Sentiu as mãos curiosas de Jensen deslizarem por todo o seu corpo, livrando-o do fino lençol que cobria sua nudez. E pode ver outro sorriso malicioso brotar nos lábios de Jensen quando ele chegou próximo de seu membro. Ele não teve o menor pudor e o segurou, estimulando-o.

- E de mim? Você gosta? – Jensen perguntou.

Do que Jensen estava falando? Sentia seus lábios brincarem com um de seus mamilos. Era difícil conseguir raciocinar com Jensen tocando-lhe em todos os seus pontos fracos, pois uma das mãos dele segurava fortemente seu cabelo, puxando-os para trás, fazendo com que empinasse o corpo para frente dando livre acesso a ele.

- Eu gosto... Jen. – Jared disse num fio de voz. Com Jensen lhe estimulando daquela forma seria difícil se controlar. Logo chegaria ao ápice.

- Resposta errada Jared! – Jensen disse diminuindo a velocidade de sua mão que estimulava a ereção de Jared. – Aqui eu não estou sendo Jensen. Gosta de mim, Jared?

Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen, que brilhavam com um desejo obsceno. Via a íris de Jensen escura de prazer. Ele estava interpretando um papel, interpretando Dean, mas com o desejo que Jensen sentia. Pensar em tudo aquilo, era complexo, complexo naquele momento, pois os lábios de Jensen haviam tomado o caminho para a sua barriga. Mordendo-a e beijando-a.

- Eu amo, Dean! – Jared disse quando sentiu a respiração de Jensen perto de seu pênis.

Jensen ainda o estimulava, podia sentir a respiração de Jensen bem próxima a sua virilha e tentava de todas as formas aproximar a sua ereção do hálito quente de Jensen, mas ele não o deixava.

Jensen pediu para que se virasse, e diante daquele olhar de desejo intenso, e desejando ser tocado, fez o que o outro pediu de bom grado. Sentiu o peso de Jensen sobre o seu corpo, e escutou a voz dele sussurrar eu seu ouvido:

- Agora sim a resposta está certa, Jay. – Jensen lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de uma forma que o fez gemer. – E por isso terá a sua recompensa.

O corpo de Jensen sobre o seu era um peso maravilhoso. Sentia a ereção dele presa pela boxer, roçar em suas nádegas e daria tudo para que Jensen a tirasse, só para poder sentir mais daquele contato. Os lábios de Jensen não pararam um único instante em suas costas, e a cada segundo ele estava em um lugar diferente, fazendo-o se arrepiar de diversas formas.

Os lábios de Jensen deram um leve beijo no meio de suas costas, quando não mais sentiu o peso dele e o couro da jaqueta roçar em sua pele. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu Jensen comendo-o com os olhos, tão obsceno que era o olhar dele. Era como se ele estivesse imaginando de que forma seria mais gostoso sentir-se dentro dele, dentro de Jared. E tentou seguir o raciocínio do loiro, mas já estava excitado demais. Queria senti-lo e não imaginá-lo.

- Jensen... – Jared o chamou, e viu que ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e tentou outra vez: - Dean... Quer parar de pensar e agir de uma vez?

- Pra que pressa? – Jensen perguntou enquanto de livrava da boxer, e viu o olhar que Jared enviou para seu membro. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo!

Então Jensen voltou para a cama, e levantou um pouco o quadril de Jared. Pediu para que ele pegasse o lubrificante que estava no criado mudo. Derramou um pouco em seus dedos e o penetrou. Escutou Jared gemer. Normalmente ele, Jensen, era o passivo da relação, mas estando com aquele espírito de _Dean Winchester_ dentro dele, não pôde se controlar e tomou as rédeas. E estava gostando daquilo. Nunca tinha sido daquela forma. Estava sendo uma experiência boa. Sentia seus dedos serem sugados para o interior de Jared enquanto ele rebolava neles requerendo mais contato.

- Je... Dean, anda logo com isso! – escutou Jared dizer em um fio de voz.

Aquela brincadeira não estava torturando somente o Jared, mas ele também, pois não via a hora de se ver dentro dele, mas queria aproveitar o máximo que podia.

Quando já estava com o terceiro dedo dentro de Jared, e sentiu que ele já estava bem lubrificado, retirou os dedos do interior dele, e se posicionou na entrada. No instante em que penetrou, sentiu Jared se contrair.

- Relaxa, cara! – Jensen disse, usando e abusando do _sotaque_ que Dean usaria.

- Não! – Jared disse virando-se e passando as pernas em volta da cintura de Jensen. – Assim!

Jared era assim: quando eles estavam fazendo, gostava de ficar olhando o semblante que Jensen fazia. E parecia que naquele momento não seria diferente.

- Cara, você está com uma cara de safado! – Jared disse quando viu Jensen se posicionar entre suas pernas. – Só de olhar, já da vontade de gozar!

Jensen sorriu maliciosamente com o comentário, e entrou em Jared. Fazia movimentos lentos para que ele pudesse se acostumar com a nova invasão, mas parecia que Jared não estava ligando, pois escutava da boca dele para que ele fosse mais rápido, mais forte e mais fundo. Então, o fez.

Jensen movia o quadril de encontro ao de Jared, que também movia o próprio no sentido contrário. E foi nesse momento que Jared lembrou que Jensen ainda estava com a jaqueta. Tratou de livrar-se dela, tendo livre acesso ao corpo de Jensen.

- Bem melhor, assim! – Jared disse, depositando uma mordida sobre a clavícula de Jensen.

Os movimentos que faziam eram intensos. Grande parte dos gemidos que soltavam eram abafados pelos lábios que se encontravam, vez ou outra.  
Jared se perguntava o por quê não era o passivo mais vezes. Era muito bom sentir Jensen dentro de si. Era como se estivesse completo. Era assim que se sentia. Era como se Jensen fizesse parte dele. E na realidade, era mesmo parte dele.

Jared segurou nos ombros de Jensen, e rolou para cima dele. Queria sentir mais daquele contato. Jensen já havia ficado no controle tempo de mais. Deitou-o na cama, e espalmou as mãos sobre o tórax do loiro. Subiu o corpo, e desceu de uma vez, sentindo Jensen pulsar dentro de seu corpo.

Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, pois era quase impossível mantê-los abertos sentindo o que Jensen fazia dentro de seu corpo, presenciou um sorriso diferente nos lábios de Jensen. Era o sorriso que Jared imaginava que _Dean_ daria durante o sexo. Viu o sorriso aumentar quando Jensen percebeu que ele havia visto. Jensen lhe deu um leve tapa, e abriu ainda mais o sorriso. Teria gargalhado, se naquele momento lhe viesse à mente o que aquela palavra significava. Quando investiu contra Jensen novamente, sentiu-o lhe tocar naquele ponto especial que já havia tocado antes, mas que dessa vez havia feito seu corpo tremer. E gozou, chamando o nome de Jensen, Dean e todos os outros nomes que Jensen já havia usado na vida e como ator.

Jensen se sentiu comprimido dentro de Jared, e sabia que ele não iria agüentar. Inverteu as posições novamente. Investia contra ele. Sabia que em mais algumas investidas chegaria ao seu ápice também, o que não demorou. Escutou Jared lhe chamar novamente quando sentiu seu esperma lhe preencher e o beijou.

Deixou-se desabar em cima de Jared, e logo foi abraçado por aqueles grandes braços que o moreno possuía. As respirações estavam descompassadas e aceleradas. Eles adoravam ficar assim. Com a sensação de estarem completos e repletos um do outro. Não era só em momentos como esse que se sentiam assim, mas era nesses momentos que mais se sentiam assim. E era muito bom.

- Talvez eu devesse usar essa jaqueta mais vezes, dentro de casa! – Jensen disse beijando levemente o pescoço de Jared.

- E devesse parar de usá-la nas gravações! – Jared sorriu e olhou nos olhos do outro. Aquele era o seu Jensen, o Jensen vermelho por conta de uma noite de amor intensa. Aquele que toda vez que acabavam de fazer amor, deitava em seu peito e ficava ali, somente dando leves beijos em seu peito até que adormecesse ou que tudo começasse novamente.

Agora, porém, também gostava de vê-lo agir igualzinho a Dean, porque notou que ele esquecia a timidez, e partia para cima como um leão faminto. E tinha adorado ver aquilo acontecer.

- Ainda temos que terminar de ler o script. – Jensen disse com a voz embriagada de sono.

- A gente faz isso amanhã!

- Amanhã eu não saio da cama! – Jensen disse olhando para Jared que já estava com os olhos fechados. – É folga!

- Então deixa o script pra lá!

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Caramba... Eu amei isso. Você sabe que eu realmente acho que Jensen não tem nada de parecido com o Dean. Ele deve ser completamente diferente. Você construiu um roteiro fantástico. Está tudo ótimo! O desafio está completo! Parabéns!!! Beijos!!!

**Nota da Autora:** Concordo com você! Eu acho que ficaria muito 'manjado' se o Jensen tivesse uma personalidade mais _Dean._ Acho que quem tem mais essa personalidade é o Jared. Sei lá.  
Obrigada Empty, por betar a fic. E gastar seu tempo comigo.  
E também já estou agradecendo você que leu essa oneshot. Como disse a Empty, ela tem alimentado bem a minha mente insana e pervertida, e que conseqüentemente estarei alimentando a sua também!

Então, que tal uma review para me fazer feliz?

Beijinhos


End file.
